Drywall (sometimes referred to as gypsum board, plasterboard, wallboard, or other names) is a commonly-used material in construction projects, particularly for the installation of interior walls and ceilings. Drywall sheets are typically attached to studs with screws, nails, or other fasteners, thereby forming a wall or ceiling covering composed of edge-adjacent drywall sheets. Seams between edge-adjacent drywall sheets are typically covered with tape, and corners between sheets may be covered with corner beads (usually metal and paper L-shaped structures). Tape, corner beads, countersunk screws, and other irregularities in the surface of the drywall are covered by a joint compound, often referred to as “mud”.
Mud is often applied in multiple layers, with each layer given time to dry (or cure) and then sanded smooth before the next layer is applied. Sanding dried mud to achieve a substantially seamless, smooth surface which conceals underlying irregularities is generally a lengthy and labor-intensive process. For example, mud is commonly sanded by use of sandpaper, which can take a significant amount of time, require significant physical exertion, and result in significant quantities of airborne dust. The dried mud is commonly feathered (i.e. thinner towards the edges) so that it blends in with the surrounding drywall sheets. Correctly blending the mud often requires a certain degree of experience, since over-sanding an area is a common mistake and may result in damage to the drywall and/or a need to reapply mud.
Accordingly, there is a general desire for apparatus and methods for smoothing dried drywall mud.